


Overwhelming

by yandere4yoosung



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: Baehee, Confessions, Cunnilingus, Cute, F/F, Fingerfucking, Gay, Gayhee, Hot, Jaehee Kang - Freeform, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, My first lesbian smut, Oral Sex, Slayhee, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, after ending spoilers, bottom!Mc, mc has anxiety, sleepover, slumber party, top!Jaehee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandere4yoosung/pseuds/yandere4yoosung
Summary: Jaehee surprises you with a sleepover type party for just the two of you & you wish you could tell her how you feel.HALF PLOT HALF SMUTJaehee's After Ending Spoilers





	Overwhelming

You and Jaehee had been best friends and business partners ever since the RFA party a year ago. You helped her open up the coffee shop she's always wanted, while also supporting her emotionally. You wanted to be there for her as much as you could since she was so kind and made you happier than ever.

It was a friday evening and you closed up the coffee shop for the night. Jaehee went home early because you told her she should go relax since she had worked so hard this week. She really deserved to have some time to chill.

You summoned a taxi and told the driver your address as you pulled out your phone.

Jaehee: You almost home?

You: Yeah, you're okay, right?

Jaehee: Yup! I'm fine, I just have a ~surprise~ for you when you get back.

You: Oh, ok sweet!

You were wondering what her surprise could be when your mind drifted in the wrong direction. What you wished was that she was in cute lingerie, waiting for you in her bedroom...

Your cheeks reddened at the thought.

You had realized you had feelings for Jaehee during that first week you knew her. You were scared to see how she'd react though, so you kind of never told her. It was so hard to keep everything to yourself when you literally lived with her and worked with her.

You wanted so much more than to be friends or business partners, you wanted to be her girlfriend. But because you didn't want to jeopardize what bond you had now, you kept it confidential.

You did tell Zen how you felt about her though. He was close friends with you and Jaehee since you were both fans of his. He shipped you two so much, he was a fan of you two. You got to rant to him about all your affections when you needed release.

__

The taxi drive was coming to an end as they parked the vehicle so you could pay. You gave them the necessary cash and hopped out of the car.

You stood in front of the fancy apartment building that you and Jaehee could manage to afford the rent to and admired the evening air.

The sun was setting, so you walked through the front door and up into the elevator. You hit the button to your floor level as you rode up through the building.

You really wished you weren't such an anxious person so you could just tell her how you feel. You truly loved her and wanted to be there for her whenever she needed help. If only she could feel the same about you, or if only you would ask.

Maybe she felt the same way about you. Maybe she felt obligated to be your partner because sending you away would be rude. Maybe she only saw you as a friend.

The ding of the elevator hitting your floor awoke you from your irritating thoughts.

You stepped out into the hallway and up to your door. You pulled your keys out of your purse and unlocked the doorknob.

Once you stepped in and shut / locked the door behind you, Jaehee was facing you with a cute grin on her face.

You looked around the apartment to find it was all decorated and set up like a sleepover party.

"Surprise! I thought you'd want to have a bit of a fun break since you've been working so hard lately." said Jaehee.

"Oh this looks so cute! Honestly, Jaehee, you're the best." you replied.

You put your bag on the coat rack and took of your shoes.

She organized the room very nicely; there were snacks, she ordered pizza, some of Zen's musicals were on the counter, and nail polish was out on the table.

Jaehee was already in her pajamas. She wore a baseball tee shirt and silky pajama shorts.

She looked gorgeous, even in her pajamas.

"So, what do you want to do first?" she asked.

You looked at the nail polishes on the table and back down at your old chipped black nail polish. Maybe that would be a good place to start.

"Want to do each other's nails?" you asked politely.

"I'd love to!"

She grabbed your wrist and pulled you over to the table. You felt your cheeks get warm due to the fact that she would just drag you over there like that. She had seemed to have gotten more comfortable with you within the last year. She brought up almost all of her life issues with you and was way less shy around you.

One time a few months ago, you walked in on her while she was changing. She didn't even seem to mind, but each time you remember the moment, you're as red as a tomato. She was just standing there in her underwear with a shirt halfway over her head- she was sexy and adorable at the same time.

Your blushing increase because of your flashback as you sat down in the dining chair.

Jaehee sat down next to you and showed you her organized display of nail polish colours.

"What colour do you want?"

After taking a minute to think, you couldn't choose between the champagne pink or the dark gold.

"Which should I choose, Jaehee?" you asked.

"Hmmm... You should choose one and I'll do the one you don't choose! That way you get to see both colours everyday!"

She was so clever.

And cute.

You decided to go with the gold since it matched your eyes and you knew that Jaehee's favorite colour was pink.

She poured nail polish remover onto a cotton ball and started cleaning the old nail polish of your fingers. She was so gentle, she wasn't getting much of it off at once. Adorable.

"You can go a little harder, Jaehee."

She nodded lightly and proceeded into removing the black nail polish residue from your fingertips.

Once she was done, she filed down the edges of your nails and shaped them.

While she was filing your nails, you realized that she was holding your hand while doing so.

"So this is what it'd be like to hold hands with her.." you thought.

She completed prepping your nails and began to apply the paint. She wasn't very exact at putting it on but you loved her anyways. It took her a while to paint your nails; she was putting in a lot of effort to making them not look terrible.

Once she finished, she dried them for you with a hair dryer. You started filing her nails as you heard your phone buzz from across the room.

"I'll be right back." you said as you went to see who texted you.

Zen: So, I heard Jaehee had a sentimental night planned for you..

{Insert Zen's Winking Emoji}

You rolled your eyes.

You: You can't use 'sentimental' in every text, Zen.

You: And how did you know about Jaehee planning this??

"MC, who is it?" Jaehee asked.

"Oh, it's just Zen complaining to me about some stupid thing Jumin did." you lied.

Zen: 1. Yes I can and 2. She told me. She said she had planned it for a while but you seemed to busy working to be able to participate.

You: Oh. How sweet of her! Damn, I wish I could gather up the courage to just tell her how I feel about her. Then tonight could be ~extra fun~ if she felt the same way about me.

After sending that last jokingly text, you turned off the ringer so he wouldn't distract you from the night.

You returned to Jaehee and finished shaping her nails. You then painted them the beautiful champagne rose colour and dried them with the hair dryer.

It was getting kind of late so you grabbed the pizza box and snacks over to the couch.

You popped one of the discs of Zen's musicals in the player and started it.

The pizza was pretty good; Jaehee must've ordered it from the fancier place rather than the cheaper one.

According to Zen's texts, she had been preparing for this for weeks, which was a lot of effort just to make you happy. Maybe she had feelings for you too? You realized that you were getting ahead of yourself as you ate more pizza.

Jaehee was very prepared for the night and had already popped the popcorn. Even little things like that made you swoon.

You both finished your pizza and you were about halfway through the movie. Jaehee decided it was a good time for an intermission because she wanted a glass of wine and you had to use the restroom.

You made your way into the bathroom attached to your bedroom and shut the door behind you. You kind of needed a minute to calm down your anxiety due to your rapid thoughts about Jaehee.

You needed to tell her how you felt. She had to know.

You spruced up your hair and spritzed on some more perfume. To be courageous, you needed to look the part.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Jaehee had poured herself a small glass of red wine.

She was curious about what douche move Jumin had pulled, so she sneaked over to your phone. You had turned the ringer off earlier that evening, but your texts and notifications still appeared on the home screen.

You had a text from Zen.

Where Jaehee could read it.

Zen: Well, I hope you get to tell Jaehee how you feel about her. You can't make a move unless she knows you like her. And if you need any help to ~make the move~, just ask me! ;)

Jaehee knew your phone password too.

So she had the ability to read all the previous messages.

And she did.

You finished using the bathroom and walked out to find Jaehee with your phone in her hands.

You felt your heart rate increase when you remembered what you sent to Zen.

(Your mind: OH DEAR, OH DEAR. I FUCKED UP.)

"U-uhm, Jaehee? W-what are you doing with my phone?" you muttered whilst shaking like a leaf.

"Interesting conversation you have here with Zen, MC."

You felt your face flush crimson as the words spilled out of her mouth.

"I-I can explain!" you shouted out.

"Turns out the conversation I have with Zen on my phone is quite similar, except it's about you." she whispered into your ear as she stepped closer to you.

She firmly grabbed your wrist and dragged you into her bedroom, pinning you down on the mattress.

This turned from panic to super hot really fast.

___

 

Jaehee's body was on top of yours as you felt her hand caress your face. Her eyes shut as she shoved her lips against yours.

She had you so thrilled that you were seeing stars.

You had been waiting for this moment for so long and it finally came.

"And it won't be the only thing to come tonight." you thought.

Her lips were so soft yet so intensely pressed against yours. Her hands started to roam from your face, down to your collar bones, to on top of your heart.

She disrupted the kiss to say,

"You do want this, right?"

In response, you pulled her in so her lips were on yours again.

The room was filled with heat and excitement as the slumber party turned into an accidental love confession and as an opportunity to fuck.

You were both definitely going to take that opportunity.

Her kiss was making its way down to your neck and she realized it was time to remove the extra fabric between you two. You sat up so she could remove your blouse and she took off her own as well.

She had a cute lace bra on that you just found utterly adorable.

Once both your tops were off, the coffee loving girl was back on you in an instant.  
You were so unbelievably happy that you wanted to cry right then and there but you were a bit preoccupied at that moment.

Her hands cupped your breasts and gave them a squeeze that sent erotic chills down your spine. It felt amazing to have her touching you. You were so happy she felt the same way about you.

She took off your bra and threw it across the room, revealing your chest to her. She gave you sweet peck on the lips before planting kisses all down to your bust. She sucked lightly on your nipples and gently nibbled down on them. You released a loud moan in response to her actions.

The humidity level in your underwear began to rise.

She squeezed one breast while pinching the nipple on the other and switched to make sure both got enough attention.

Her curious hands made their way down your stomach to the waistline of your shorts. She planted a few more kisses down your chest to your lower stomach.

You were so hot down there.

She looked at your for approval before taking off your shorts. You were so wet, you could feel it in your underwear.

"You must really like me, don't you?" she teased.

"I don't LIKE you, Jaehee."

There was a silent pause.

"Wha-what? Oh my god, I'm so sorry--" she cried out.

You interrupted her with a kiss and replied,

"I love you."

From the limited light in the room, your saw her face flush pink. You must've really scared her, which was payback for her teasing you earlier over the texts.

"MC, I-I love you too. I've loved you for so long."

She smiled so you gave her another kiss before she returned to her work.

It's been one hell of a night so far. You worked hard all day, come home to a sweet surprise from your crush, you do each others nails, one silly phone notification resulted in a love confession, and now, your love was about to make you scream in pleasure.

She was rubbing your clit through the fabric of your panties, and you already felt like the orgasm was close. Jaehee noticed how intense you were getting so she decided to take of your underwear. Once it was on the floor, she was face to face with your cunt, the hot breath from her lungs stimulating you even more.

She directly went and planted a kiss right on your sweet spot and started lapping at your folds. You had never felt so turned on in your life. The girl you love had her head between your thighs, working hard to offer you pleasure.

The hot sensation of her tongue felt like burning desire on your pussy.

She took one of her fingers and gently plunged it into your hole. She curled it upwards to give you even more stimulation.

"Hnng.. aaAAah.... Jaehee.." managed to escape your lips.

The vibrations started to build up amd the sensations became unbearable.

Just to add to that, she had another finger join inside you.

Your orgasm was ignited and you found yourself screaming her name. She understood what was happening and helped you by giving you more stimulation. All of the ecstasy and excitement had come to this and you were very satisfied.

It was the best orgasm you had ever had.

Your body collapsed on the bed and needed a moment to recharge before pleasuring her.

She plopped herself next to you and pulled you in for a kiss. It started out short and sweet, until you climbed over her and was fully making out with her. You brought your hand to her chest and gently massaged her whilst kissing. You gave occasional light nibbles on her lips, which caused her to wrap her legs around your hips.

You managed to reach underneath her back so you could unhook her bra. You then pulled it off of her, unleashing her full and rounded breasts.

"You're so fucking hot, Jaehee."

She replied with a moan because immediately after you said that, you started licking her left nipple and massaging her right.

It was so fun to make her moan like that. You wanted her to moan for you, and for only you.

You switched breasts and used your other hand to grab her hips. She had very nice curves, and you were happy to be dominating them.

You squeezed her bust a few times before shifting your focus elsewhere. You left a trail of kisses down her stomach and gripped the band of her pajama shorts between your teeth. You then proceeded to pull them down using your newfound oral technique. You looked over at her face to see her biting her lip.

This girl was so sexy, a look at her could probably make you orgasm again.

She laid there in only her black lace panties, waiting for you to fuck her. You used your method once again to remove her underwear. You looked back up to see her beautiful pussy, all in front of you, ready for you to touch.

You started out by using your fingertips to rub her clitoris. At the second you touched her, she gave a jolt and an aroused whimper-like noise. You looked up at her and she said,

"K-Keep doing what you're d-doing, MC. It feels SO good."

You continued your mission into providing her spectacular sensations. Her moans became louder as you progessed.

You felt so proud in giving her these reactions.

To add to the fun, you lightly dragged your other finger over her entrance. Then you stuck one in and out; you were fingerfucking her.

The moans increased significantly.

You added another finger which made her back arch and you could feel her tightening around you.

"Aaahh.. MC.... I'm so close... fuck you're good."

You sped up your pace to help her ride out her sensations. She came on your fingers, and screamed out your name. All the energy in her was released, so she layed there on the bed, catching her breath.

You cleaned up for her, you both kind of made a mess. There were clothes scattered on the floor, stains on the sheets, and you even left the musical on the pause screen. Since you both were way to tired to watch it, you turned it off and cleaned up the living area.

You both changed into clean pajamas and decided it would be best if you both slept in your bed.

She was so cute, you wanted to cry. Everything about her overwhelmed you in the best ways possible. She could come and ~overwhelm~ you any time she wanted to.

You had both settled into your bed and were about to sleep until she whispered,

"If Zen knew we both had feelings for each other, why did he not tell either of us? I mean, we could've been dating this entire time."

She was so right. You picked up your cell phone and dialed up Zen's number.

Zen: Hello? What are you calling me this late?

You: Why the shit didn't you tell me that Jaehee liked me back?!

Zen: OMG how did you find out? Did she tell you?

You: We just fucked.

(You could hear Jaehee giggling about how blunt you were.)

Zen: OH. Well I mean I gotta keep a girl's secret! Soooooo, how was it? Was it your first time? Who initiated--

-You hung up-

"What an idiot." you mumbled.

"Let's get some sleep ~my love~." she said.

"Okay, babe."

**Author's Note:**

> 5-11-17
> 
> woohoo im finally done!! i think that was the longest fic ive written, i really hoped you guys enjoyed reading this as i did writing it! <3


End file.
